Missions
The Missions are jobs issued by the warlords or neutral characters. Overview These missions can be freely chosen by the player and once in it the player may proceed as they see fit. Missions can also increase the respective lord's favor depending on how good the mission score is, with the highest rating being "Invisible" and the highest favor reward being around 3+ to 5+. Missions also affect a warlord's military strength either increasing or decreasing it. Missions are freely chosen and do not require the player to follow a specific lord's requests. Neutral players are encouraged to keep a rank of "Invisible" or at least not leave any witnesses as to not lose favor with any lord. Mission Types Bosses Besides special assassination targets, some bosses may be encountered during missions. There are either Ninja Masters accompanying their clan, or special prompts at the end of the mission. In the first case, the player does not need to fight them to complete their mission unless it requires it, it is actually discouraged for neutral players since a ninja master does not count towards the kill count and may end up warning a lord of the player's betrayal. In the second case the player may choose to refuse the battle, but since these battles are usually mandated by the plot (in the case of some Ninja Master battles and the battles against Zaji) the player won't be able to advance the story until they accept. Bosses of Way of the Ninja and Tales of the Ninja * Kabuto * Usuba * Ageha (Way of the Ninja only) * Hebitonbo * Uzumushi * Barbarian Chief * Samurai General * Zaji (Way of the Ninja only. Never encountered as a target, but as a prompt after finishing an unrelated mission) * Ichijo, Sadame or Akame * Gamuran (Final boss of Way of the Ninja) * Miroku (Final boss of Tales of the Ninja) Bosses of Revenge of Zen * Usuba * Uzumushi * Akame * Samurai General * Ichijo, Kihan or Kazama * Demon General (DLC only) * Nagi (Never encountered as a target, but as a secret battle after completing specific story missions). * Shu (Final boss of Revenge of Zen). Missions in Shinobido 2 Many of the same themes carry on into the sequel but with name changes, like Total destruction renamed to Obliteration. Missions can also reward the player with experience to progress their skills and multiplier can be applied it achieving a high rank. Special Missions Way of the ninja Special story-mandated missions. They are very few and have no reward or final-score, being spotted has no negative effect. Some missions advance the plot, these missions are usually issued by a neutral faction and have the player clash against outside forces like the other ninja clans more directly. These missions serve the player first and foremost, having little to do with a warlord's power and favor. Revenge of Zen UNDER CONSTRUCTION Trivia * Note that unspecified NPCs (ex: Merchants') do not count for mission completion. * Assassination missions only required the death of said NPC for mission completion. In the case of the target being a Ninja Master, before the endgame, it's only necessary to reduce their HP low enough. * Kidnapped targets may shout and alert nearby NPCs or be accidentally stealth-killed, resulting in failure; inflicting amnesia or unconsciousness on the target prevents this. Leaving witnesses does not affect completion, only score and Favor. * Rescued NPC's will try to follow the player whenever on sight, and may sometimes shout for the player if they get too far; leaving them in a safe distant area, securing an escape route, and coming back for them may be the best alternative for. The target can also be lifted and carried around. * The added weight of the package will drastically reduce movement speed, jumping reach, and prevent sprinting (Circle button); securing a transport route or using an Invisible Shadow scroll may be the best alternative. Losing the package will result in mission failure. * Whilst transporting a package, losing the package will result in mission failure. Otherwise the same conditions as in Transport missions apply. * Usually the player is aided (or impaired) by a group of ally Soldiers. It's highly recommended to bring Spheres of Healing, Strength, Curing and Speed to use of the target. Possible enemies include: Barbarians, Kenobi Ninja, Taraba Ninja, Mosu Ninja * The Oxcart will move along a fixed route, stopping only if attacked or if the player stands in its way. Players are aided by a group of ally soldier. * The Oxcart will be accompanied either by Soldiers, Kenobi Ninja, Mosu Ninja or Taraba Ninja. Only the destruction of the Oxcart is needed for mission completion. If the Oxcart carries a Samurai General, it counts as assassination. * The courier is usually accompained by Soldiers, but this isn't always the case. Some variants of this mission have the added condition of not killing any enemies. * In duels, the map will always be completely empty save for the target. The target can be Stealth Killed, but Ninja Masters must be fought directly or Stealth Killed after using a Master's Understanding scroll. Ninja Masters usually send Duel mission, and if ignored for too long they may order an assault to the player's Garden. * During collection missions, the map always spawns a bit more than the required amount, the player is encouraged to collect more than necessary. * Reconnesence missions have no failure conditions besides death. Killing important NPCs here (ex: Clan Lords or Samurai Generals) wont grant any reward, and may sometimes trigger the "body double" event; the latter makes it ideal to get the Clan Lord's skin models without interferring with the storyline. * Let it be warned that upon completing some missions (like Thievery and Robbery missions) the player will receive a prompt asking them if they truly want to deliver the item, refusing to do so will make the mission a failure with no reward and provoke the ire of the warlord. While it seems to be counter-intuitive to do so, the player may chose to anyways to weaken a lord and prevent strengthening another, sabotaging, at the cost of favor, reward money, and the angered lord sending enemies to the player base. Category:Gameplay Category:Missions